Nicktoon Story (NicktoonFan124 Version)
NicktoonFan124's movie spoof of "Toy Story". Cast: *Woody - Carl (Jimmy Neutron) *Buzz Lightyear - Sheen (Jimmy Neutron) *Mr. Potato Head - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Slinky Dog - Phil Deville (Rugrats) *Rex - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Hamm - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Bo Peep - Elke (Jimmy Neutron) *Sarge - SpongeBob SquarePants *Sarge's Soldiers - SpongeBob SquarePants Characters *Andy - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mrs. Davis - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Molly - Baby Dil (Rugrats) *Sid - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Hannah - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Scud - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *RC - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Lenny - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Mr. Shark - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Snake - Mushu (Mulan) *Robot - Genie (Aladdin) *Etch - Timon (The Lion King) *Mr. Spell - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Rocky Gibraltar - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Troll Dolls - Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Combat Carl - Bladebeak (Quest for Camelot) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - The Amazing World of Gumball Characters *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Janie and Pterodactyl - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) and Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Baby Face - Snagglepuss *Legs - Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Hand-in-the-Box - Robin Hood *Roller Bob - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Frog - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) *Jingle Joe - Wally Gator *Ducky - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Rockmobile - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Walking Car - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Burn Rag Doll - Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba Pride) *Huge Red Pickup Truck - Manny (Ice Age) *Yellow Soldiers - Tantor and Kerchak (Tarzan) *Sally Doll - Tille Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) Scenes *Nicktoon Story Part 1 - Opening (You've Got a Friend in Me") *Nicktoon Story Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Nicktoon Story Part 3 - "SpongeBob SquarePants Theme" *Nicktoon Story Part 4 - Sheen The Space Ranger *Nicktoon Story Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Nicktoon Story Part 6 - Carl and Sheen Fight/Sid (Mowgli) *Nicktoon Story Part 7 - Who Will Andy (Cody) Pick? *Nicktoon Story Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Nicktoon Story Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Nicktoon Story Part 10 - Sheen Meet The Amazing World of Gumball Characters *Nicktoon Story Part 11 - At Sid's (Mowgli's) House *Nicktoon Story Part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Mowgli) *Nicktoon Story Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Nicktoon Story Part 14 - Sheen's Body Bandage *Nicktoon Story Part 15 - Sid's (Mowgli's) Window to Andy's (Cody's) Window *Nicktoon Story Part 16 - The Big One *Nicktoon Story Part 17 - Sheen I Can't Do This Without You' *Nicktoon Story Part 18 - Carl Ask For Help *Nicktoon Story Part 19 - Mowgli's Nightmare/Play Nice!' *Nicktoon Story Part 20 - A Chase *Nicktoon Story Part 21 - Rocket Power *Nicktoon Story Part 22 - Christmas In Andy's (Cody's) House *Nicktoon Story Part 23 - End Credits Category:Toy Story Movies Category:NicktoonFan124